The Degrassi Pregnancy Pact
by theSparKILLER
Summary: In a small very Catholic school in a small community girls are getting pregnant. At an alarming rate. Can one reporter find out the whole story?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing but this idea! I have no affiliation with the Lifetime movie Pregnancy Pact or Degrassi. If I did there would be no Zoe, Owen would still be on there with better story lines, and the Eclare baby wouldn't of miscarried.

Maya, Bianca, Clare, Jenna, and Bianca are all in grade 10. So, aged 15-16.

Manny moved right after telling Craig she had an abortion.

Emma never married Spinner.

K.C. never moved away.

Clare's family isn't super religious, but Helen is married to Glen and Jake is her stepbrother. Darcy never existed.

Bianca lives with her mother who is rasing Bianca alone.

Maya's family owns the dot there is no Katie. They are very religious and her mother doesn't have MS.

I believe that is it for the changes to the Degrassi story lines. Anything else will be added in A/N before that chapter.

Enjoy. Follow. Favorite. Review!

Chapter 1. The Pact

No POV

Jenna, Clare, Bianca and Maya sat outside of the Nurse Nelson's office giving Alli a thumbs up as she walked inside. Jenna was rubbing her very swollen belly while the others kept an eye on the door.

"Hello Alli. Can I help you?" Nurse Nelson asked with a smile as the petite girl entered nervously. "I was wondering if I could get a pregnancy test?" Alli asked butting her lower lip to hide her excitement. Nurse Nelson took a deep breath and walked to a cabinet and used her key to open the door. She handed Alli the small box and directed her to small washroom next to her office telling her to leave it on the sink so she could read the results afterwards.

Alli shortly returned her cheeks blushed in excitement waiting on her news. She quickly glanced out the window to see her friends almost as excited as she was.

Jenna was 5 months pregnant her boyfriend K.C. had been supportive, but a bit distant. Clare was 3 months and her boyfriend Eli was ecstatic at the news aaking her to marry him before the plus sign popped up on the test.

"Alli, I have your results! " Nurse Nelson said knocking her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" Alli said bitting on her bottom lip. "Your not pregnant! " Nurse Nelson told her smiling. "Oh, umm… okay." Alli said with disappointment. The walked out.

Nurse Emma Nelson's POV

I had just given another pregnancy test to another girl in grade 10. I watched how disappointed she was when I told her it was negative. I walked to the window of my office and saw a group of her peers console her. I knew there was something going on in my small town, but was it too late to anything about it?

Maya's POV

Alli returned from the nurse upset. We all hugged her and told her next time it would be positive. Jenna grabbed my hand for me to feel her baby kick. "Oh, wow that's amazing! " I told her. "I can't wait to feel the kicks!" Clare said rubbing her small bump. We all giggled!

"Let's make a pact right here and now that we all get pregnant before the end of school… we can raise our baby's together! We're all best friends then they'll be bestfriends, we can take them to the park together, and dress them up super cute. It will be great!" Jenna said putting her hand out. "Of course I'm in." Clare said giggling putting her hand on top of Jenna's. "I'm in!" Alli said adding her hand. "Of course I'm in." Bianca said putting her hand on top of the pile. "Maya?" Jenna asked while I was lost in thought. "No one finds out about a pact?" I ask. "No one, but us!" Bianca stated. "I'm in!" I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 It's getting out of hand

2 Weeks later

Manny's POV

I searching through headlines from around the glob for next vlog. I had been doing a vlog directed towards teen girls for 3 years, and loved it. There are way too many issues that effect teenagers that adults are either too embarrassed to talk about or try and shield the youth from. I liked to think of myself as a voice for teens. To educate them in way, so to speak.

I had grown up movie from place to place as my dad would travel for work. I had attended 6 schools in my 13 years before college. There was one place that felt like home, but until now I had no reason to visit. Even tho it felt like home, it was also filled with heartache.

The reason I was going back was an article I had read that talked about the alarming teen pregnancy rate. I new how small and close knitted the town was. It was also a very Catholic area were birth control was taboo, and the only sex education class preached abstinence. I new I need to tell the girls story and maybe educate them a bit. My classes would be done in a week, and I was heading back home.

Bianca's POV

I walked into the nurses office after realizing I was late, and getting sick this morning after homeroom. My boyfriend Drew and I had been constantly having sex for the 4 months we'd been dating. My mom worked two jobs and was hardly ever home, giving me the freedom to do whatever.

"Bianca! Can I help you?" Nurse Nelson asked. "I think I need a pregnancy test." I stated coldly. She knitted her eyebrows and walked over to the cabinet and unlocked it handing me a test, pointing to the washroom, and taking a seat looking highly irritated.

I sat in her office for what seemed like an eternity, my stomach was queasy, and Nurse Nelson just staired at me. Finally she walked into the washroom, and came out holding my test. "Bianca, I'm sorry… but you're pregnant." she said looking bitter. "Thanks!" I said jumping up to tell my friends.

Emma's POV

I stormed in the Vice Principal's office. "Craig! We have a major problem here!" I screamed, letting out all of my frustrations on my old friend. "Whoa! Em what is it now? The caf starting to bring back GMO's?" he laughed. "Ha, ha… I just gave out another pregnancy test! My 5th one this week and it's only Wednesday! We had another girl in grade 10 have a positive test! There are 13 girls that I know of walking these halls carring a child!" I harshly stated. "What do you suggest I do Em?" he quietly said stairing at his desk. "I don't know hand out condoms? Talk about safe sex not just abstinence! " I shouted. "Em, my hands are tied… you'll have to bring it up to the council at the next meeting! " Craig stated. "Ugh… the council! Mary Matlin and her band of Saints… they'll help pay for daycare for a teen mom, but not stop a problem before it starts…. Ugh!" I screamed slamming the door on the way out.

Maya's POV

After school my boyfriend Owen ddove me to the Dot the restaurant my family owns so I could help out my mother. "Maya! Just in time for the after school rush! Grab a tub and start busding tables." she stated. Owen, kissed my cheek then took a seat at the counter while I went to work. "Owen! It's nice to see you. I made your favorite pie. Let me get you a slice." mom said and headed back to the kitchen to fetch Owen a peice of pie.

I quickly finished cleaning off the tables and loaded the dishwasher. I took a seat next to Owen before the rush hit. Mrs. Clarkson walked in, and took a seat and started whispering to mom.

"Mary can you believe Helen Martin had the nerve to ask the council for help with Clare's pregnancy? First the divorce, and now this? It's a shame! " Mrs Clarkson told my mom. "Now, Rita. We're here to help, not to judge! " mom said wiping down the counter. " Clare and that step son of her's come and go as they please. No curfew at all… my girls were home by 8:30 every night… I'm sure Maya has a curfew." she said. "She does, and both Maya and Owen have a good head on their shoulders. With proper guidance from family and church." mom explained.

Alli's POV

The following day

Two weeks and I still hadn't had my period. I decided to go back to see the nurse, thinking maybe I took the test too early. I walked in and Nurse Nelson didn't even aak why I was there, she just unlocked the cabinet and handed me a test.

A few moments later she read my results. I was practically jumping up and down with anticipation. "Alli, you're pregnant." she sighs. "Thank you! " I screeched running out of her office in search of my friends. I left Nurse Nelson shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bittersweet Homecoming

A week later

Manny's POV

I arrived home late in the evening after securing a room at the small inn, I headed to the Dot to grab dinner. "Mary! Your still here!" I said smiling at my waitress. "Your face looks familiar, but I'm drawing a blank on your name." she said handing me a menu and glass of water. "Manny, Manny Santos." I replied. "Ahh yes, it's coming back to me now. You used to come in here with Craig Manning… sit in the corner booth and make goo goo eyes at each other over a hot fudge sundae." she said. "Yeah, that was a whole other lifetime ago." I stated quietly looking over my menu.

Maya's POV

Sitting in his truck before school

"Owen, do you love me?" I asked. "Of course I do." he said abducting my lips for a kiss. "Are we forever? You know do you see yourself marrying me? Having a family? " I asked him interlacing our fingers. He took a breath befor he spoke. "Of course, I see us marrying and kids. Me playing for the Maple leafs… you all cute and holding a baby on your hip cheering me on from the arena." I just smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

After we got out and headed towards the school I could see Bianca and Drew were in a heated arrangement. He grabbed her arm to try and calm her down, but she pulled out of his hold and ran off to Jenna, Clare and Alli screaming back at him, "well I don't need your help anyway! "

"I better go and calm her down." I said to Owen. "I don't see why your friends with those skanks anyways." Owen retorted. "But they're my friends." I replied a bit confused. "You're better than them Maya." he said embracing me so I'd look into his eyes. "Why would you say that?" I asked. "Because you are… they're wasting their lives, and will probably never leave this town… you're destined for greatness." he said taking my lips again. After catching my breath , I replied. "Like being the wife of a pro hockey player?" "yes…" he answered. I took off to comfort my crying friend leaving Owen to just smile and shake his head.

Emma's POV

I'd finally had it. I marched into Craig's office once again. This time with an ultimatum. "Craig, I can't do this any longer… either we teach safe sex and offer condoms or I quit! " I said slamming my resignation on his desk. "Em, my hands are tied. Your dad is the principal why aren't you bothering him with this mission!" Craig replied looking rather annoyed. "He is spending 98% of his time in meetings with the council who refuses to budge on teaching safe sex, and with the superintendent trying to find away to keep Degrassi out of the media." I say with venom. "I'm not taking your resignation Emma " he said. "Ahhhh!" I screamed slamming the door.

Manny's POV

I held my camera up as stood in front of Degrassi took a few deep breaths and pushed record. "Hi I'm Manuella Santos with . where we tackle real teen Issues… and I'm on location at one of my old high schools that has recently made national headlines. Here in a small community with a population of under 4000, at least 13 girls under the age of 17 are pregnant. Not so shocking you say? The high school has just over 300 students. " I hit the button to stop recording, and headed inside to try and get an interview with Principal Simpson. His daughter and I had been bestfriends, even tho we didn't stay in touch, I hoped he would do this as a favor to me.

I walked into the office and to the Secretary, "hi I'm Manuella Santos. I was wanting to have a talk with Mr. Simpson." I stated. "I'm sorry dear he's out of the office today. Maybe you can talk with vice principal Manning." she said calling into Craig's office. "Great, it had to be Craig." I said under my breath. "I'm sorry. Vice Principal Manning said he doesn't wish to speak to you and you should leave the school grounds." she said after hanging up the phone. This just lit a fire in me, I took off and barged right into his office. "Craig! I'm here for a news story. Don't be petty about our past." I screamed. "I'm sorry Manny as much as I'd love to deny you this myself! I just had an email from the school's superintendent that no staff member is to talk to the press. Now if you'll excuse me it's my daughters birthday and I'm taking her to lunch." he said picking up a small red haired girl and heading out the door with Ellie Nash. "I always new she liked him!" I grumbled under my breath and headed outside.

I walked out of the building to the courtyard where I saw a group of girls, two were obviously pregnant. "Hi! I'm Manny! I do a vlog that deals with teen issues, I'm doing a piece on teen pregnancy… would you like to tell your story?" I asked the girls. All the girls giggled and shouted "yes" except one. The petite blonde with glasses kind of just sat there. "I'm Jenna, this is Clare, Alli, and Bianca… we're all pregnant. That's Maya." the blonde with the largest baby bump said.

"Great, can we start with a few questions?" I asked fishing my camera out of my bag. "Of course." Clare replied. " tell me how your family's are taking your pregnancy " I asked. "Well, it's just me and my mom. I doubt she'll care, I mean she had me when she was young… everybody's doing it." Bianca said. Before I could ask any more questions the bell rang, and the girls headed back to class. Telling me they'd talk to me later.

Maya's POV

The following morning

Jenna had met me in the washroom, she handed me the small box she had obtained from the nurses office. I was too embarrassed to ask myself especially with my mother being chair woman on the council. "Go take it!" Jenna said with excitement. While Clare, Alli, and Bianca smiled at me. I walked into the stall, opened the box and read the instructions.

After taking the test I sat there lost in thought. Owen and I had been dating for over a year. We tried to wait, but a few times we lost to temptation. Since, Jenna had suggested the pact we hadn't done anything. I wasn't sure if I was ready to become a mother. Of course the few times Owen and I had had sex there was no birth control used, so I always knew that this was a possibility.

"Maya? What does it say?" Alli asked through the door. I walked out holding the test, finally to look down. "Positive! I'm going to have a baby! " I stated. It was weird how one moment can change your life, make you feel complete, like your life is worth living. I put my hand on my stomach, it was so comforting. I had a life growing inside me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Girls Stories

Bianca's POV

I returned home after visiting the clinic, to a note from my mom. The note said she was working late and for me fix a frozen pizza for myself. Normally I would invite Drew over, and he would keep me company. Since I told him I was pregnant he wasn't speaking to me. I sat in the rocking chair and rubbed my stomach, telling my unborn child I would never let it be as lonely as I was.

I finished my homework, and decided to head over to the football fields. I was sure Drew would still be there and I had to talk to him. I quickly left not realizing I had left my packet of info from the clinic sitting on the kitchen table.

"Drew! We need to talk!" I yelled as he was walking off the field with the rest of the team. He smiled at the other guys, and walked over to me. "Is it true?" he asked in a cocky tone. "Is what true?" I replied back growing angry. "Did you get pregnant intently? The guys are saying you caught baby fever from Jenna… or something! " he spit back at me. "No, I didn't! That's ridiculous! " I screamed. I could tell he detected the faulter in my voice, and my lack of eye contact that he didn't believe me. "How do I know that's even my kid?" he spat out with venom. I couldn't handle anymore, my nerves were shot. The tears began flowing as I turned to walk away.

I opened the door to my apartment to see my mom sitting at the kitchen table. I could tell she had been crying, she was pale, and holding my ultrasound picture. "Bianca! Is this true?" she finally asked after an eternity of silence. "Yes!" I said in a ragged breath. "Bianca! I thought you knew better!" she cried. "What do you care? You had me when you were my age!" I said standing and becoming more agitated. "I wanted better for you! Do I look like I'm having fun? And now I get to be a grandmother at 30! You knew better!" she screamed.

Alli's POV

I returned to the small home I shared with my brother Sav, his girlfriend Anya, and their 6 month old son Xander. Our parents had disowned Sav after Anya became pregnant last year, and had threw me out after they caught Johnny DiMarco in my room. We were both a disgrace to our family and they refused to acknowledge or support us.

Anya was a senior this year, and Sav had started Community college a few months ago. Anya's parents helped out some, but both Sav and Anya had jobs to pay the bills where I would help with housework, and Xander.

Normally I'd return home to an empty house, and start on dinner and homework before Anya's mother Pam would drop off Xander with me. Today was different.

Anya and Sav both sat on the couch when I walked in. "Hey, what are you guys doing home? " I asked taking a seat on the chair. "My mom had an appointment, so I switched shifts. Sav's class was cancelled this evening." Anya replied. "So, do you care if I go out if you're both going to be home? " I asked. "Alli, we need to talk to you." Sav said standing and pacing the floor. "Okay? Is everything alright? " I asked. "Anya heard a rumor going around school… is it true?" Sav finally got out after more pacing. "I don't know what your talking about?" I replied playing with the hem of my shirt. Anya, jumped up and knelt in front of me and softly spoke. "Alli are you pregnant? "

I was nervous, and sweaty. I didn't think that it would be this difficult to tell them. Especially since they had both been in the same predicament a little over a year ago. "Oh, my God! It is true!" Sav shouted noticing my lack of reply. I finally just nodded my head. Anya started to cry, Sav embraced her to try and comfort her.

"Have you not learned anything from us? Do you not see how we barely make it? How we both work all the time just to keep the lights on? Now you're adding another mouth to feed!" Sav spat out without taking a breath. "Who's the father? Johnny? " Anya asked. "Oh, he's going to help out… he better man up and take responsibility! " Sav screamed taking out his phone to call Johnny. As Xander started crying from his crib, and Anya went to check on him.

Clare's POV

Eli and I had stopped at the Dot for a bite to eat before heading to my house to start on homework. My step brother Jake sat on the couch looking vacant and surrounded by junk food.

"People, would think you were one the pregnant one by your diet!" I told Jake. Cleaning up his mess. "Your mom left a note." Jake said pointing to the fridge.

I couldn't hardly believe what I read! My eye's were filled with tears reading the words so hastily scribbled on the paper. I knew that was the reason for Jake's demeanor, and the reason he had smoked himself half catatonic this early in the day. Eli, took the note from my hand and carefully read it out loud.

"Dear Jake and Clare,

This is whole media storm has been hard on all of us. We tried to be a supportive parents in Clare's pregnancy. Jake, you will graduate in 6 months, and be off to university shortly after. Since, you are both becoming adults we have decided to take off and travel the world. The house will remain yours until September of next year, then it will be sold to help pay for our travels. There is money in the wall safe to cover groceries and the essentials.

Love, Mom and Dad "

"Wow!" Eli said after finishing the letter. "Yeah, I know " Jake replied flipping the channel to find a news story about the Pregnancy hike at Degrassi.

"15 girls under 18 years of age have been confirmed to be pregnant at the small school of Degrassi here in Toronto Canada. Sources say that the girls were sworn into an agreement to become pregnant. Also, there are reports of some of the fathers being in their early to mid 20's, asking if statutory rape charges will be filed. The national average for teen pregnancy is 1 in every 3 girls will become pregnant before the age of 20. This is an alarming spike with most of the teen moms being 15-16." the news anchor stated as it flashed to a video of the school, and I see it zoomed into both Jenna and walking through the campus.

"I never saw anyone taking video?" I replied knowing this is what my mother was referring to in her letter. "Clare, is it true? That you purposely got pregnant? " Eli asked sounding scared, and upset. "Of course not! This is absurd." I answered.

Jenna's POV

My mom had left when I was little, several years ago my dad had taken a job as a over the road trucker. I had been living with my older brother until I found out I was pregnant. K.C.'s mother Lisa had asked me to move in, she was trying to reconnect with him after being in prison with drug charges. K.C. had been living in a group home until she got out, and was not happy about moving back with her. Shortly after her release, we found out I was pregnant. I was sort of a buffer between the two.

Lisa was cooking dinner, while I did my homework un the living room when K.C. walked in. "Hey, how was practice?" I asked him. He just nodded and took a seat next to me.

"Jenna, the reporters are getting out of hand! We could barely practice. Coach Armstrong was pretty upset. They were asking questions, about you, me , the baby… and if you were part of a pact to get pregnant… are you?" he asked. "A pact? You mean like an agreement that we'd all get pregnant? " I asked. "Yes, Jenna exactly! DID YOU GET PREGNANT ON PURPOSE ?" he asked getting upset. "No, K.C., you know how scared I was when we found out… the other girls were all just jealous!" I. Replied and he walked away angry without another word.

Maya's POV

Owen had football practice after school. I thought about how to tell him about the baby as I walked to the Dot. I thought about us being a happy family, our wedding, and having a perfect life.

"Maya, I'm so glad you're here! It's getting busy. Grab a tub and start bussing the empty tables." mom yelled from the cash register. I grabbed a tub and an apron and went to work. The first table I was ay someone had left a magazine with a happy mother and baby on the cover. I picked it up at staired thinking about how that would be me before long. "Maya, dont doddle! We're busy." mom shouted. I quickly threw the magazine in the bus tub, as not to be caught looking at it.

The next table I picked up a plate that had huge chunk of onion left on it. Before I knew it the smell of the onion hit me and my stomach started to churn. I ran out the back door and threw up everything that was in my stomach. "Maya? Are you all right? " mom said placing her hand on my shoulder. "Yes, the smell of the onions just made me sick." I said without thinking. "Did you just say… oh… Maya! You're not pregnant are you?" she asked looking straight into my eyes. I just turned my head. "Maya! Tell me you're NOT PREGNANT! " she pleaded . I stood there in silence as she embraced me and began to cry.

"I thought I raised you better? We talked all the time on how important it is to wait!" she finally said. "That's all you ever said… to wait… well, waiting is hard!" I screamed and ran up the back stairs to our home above the Dot, and locked myself in my room.

My dad came home and mom told him. I listened to the arguing from my bedroom. "Leave her alone, let her go off with Owen… he's a good kid… I trust them… " my dad yelled. "Calm down Greg… the only thing we can do now is make the best of this situation! " my mom replied. " you know what Owen will pay for this!" Dad yelled and knocked on my door telling me to get out now.

Dad drove me to Owen's house, I pleaded with him the whole way not to do anything. He was too angry to hear me out. He pulled me by the arm up to Owen's front door, he rang the door bell repeatedly and pounded on the door until Owen's dad appeared. "Do we have a problem? " Mr. Milligan asked in shock of my dad, and me crying hysterically. "You, bet we have a problem… your son thinks he's a man… he can come out her and talk to me!" dad shouted. "Owen, I'm sorry!" I screamed seeing Owen appear on the stairs. "You got my 15 year old daughter pregnant! " dad screamed. I cried abd watched all the color fade from Owen's face


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

18 under 18… Degrassi We have a problem!

Manny's POV

"Thanks for meeting with me Em!" I said talking to my best friend from high school after way too many years. "I really shouldn't be here Manny! Craig told me why your in town. School staff isn't supposed to be talking to the press, no matter what." she stated. "Don't you think there's a problem Em?" I asked. "It doesn't matter what I think… tomorrow night at 7PM is a council meeting, it's an open forum. You should come! Then afterwards, no matter what happens I will be able to give you my opinion." Emma said winking and walking out of the Dot.

The next day I continued with my interviews of the girls. "Did you want to get pregnant? " I asked. They all looked at each other in shock before Jenna finally answered. "No one our age wants to get pregnant… it just happens." "okay, how much support do you have in your pregnancy? " I went on asking. "I have my boyfriend Eli, his parents, and my brother Jake." Clare stated. " I know what you think of us Manny! I saw your vlog! You think that we have no idea what we're in for… I have a 6 month old nephew that I help out with." Alli spat off. "I just want you guys to know what you're up against." I told them putting down the camera as the bell rang to start school.

The girls all took off except Maya who stayed glued to her seat on the bench. "Is everything alright? " I asked. She nodded, and blankly staired at the ground. "What's it like being the only one of your friends who isn't pregnant? " I asked her picking up my video camera once again. She just looked sad and fiddled with her hands. "Maya? Are you pregnant ?" I asked her putting my camera back in my bag. She slowly nodded her head yes. "Do your parents know?" I asked in shock. She nodded yes again.

"Come on Maya you need to go to class." Craig said walking up behind us. Maya gathered her things and took off towards the school. "Manny, you need to go find another place to do your story." he said looking me in the eyes for the first time in many years. It had me angry once again just because of his personal feelings. I started to rant "Craig, just because you hate me… doesn't mean…" "I don't hate you Manny, I hate the choice you made." he said walking inside leaving me speechless and flustered.

Emma's POV

The meeting went horrible! No matter how many facts I gave them, and tried to explain that it was for the safety of their children… they still wouldn't listen to reason. They only had their minds set on teaching abstinence. The only time I seemed to get their attention was when I let them know that pregnancy rate at Degrassi was at 18 girls.

Manny, tried to help back me up, but to the council she was just an outsider. Only there to exploit the girls and run Degrassi through the dirt. I was frustrated, but I knew what must be done.

"Craig! " I yelled running to him after the meeting was adjourned. "No.. I'm not accepting it." he said." You have no choice, I'm resigning, and protest." I spat out. "Why not stay and fight?" he asked. " Because no one will back me up. And you haven't been much help either." I answered. He looked ashamed, and replied "I'm trying to keep the lines of communication open here. Because I know how important this is. Please... try to be a little more flexible." I slowly turned and walked away.

Maya's POV

"Owen, did you miss me?" I asked while laying on the hood of his truck. "Like crazy." he replied grabbing my hand. "Don't say it if it's not true." I said smiling. He looked somewhat disconnected. "My dad said, he would pay to take care of it." he said after a few moments of silence. I was outraged at the fact he could even think of this. "Absolutely not! I'm not killing our child! A baby is a gift from God!" I cried. He quickly put his arms around me, no words of comfort just held me. It didn't feel like the loving embrace I was used to, it felt tense. I could tell he was scared. I took his hand and pulled it around to my stomach. "Thats our baby Owen. We made this!" I told him. We sat in silence, his hand never left my stomach I wondered if he felt the love that I did.

Manny's POV

The following day

I had decided that maybe Craig was right, and I was going to head back to New York. I stopped at the gas station to see Jenna and Maya surrounded by reporters. The girls looked scared, and completely overwhelmed. "Leave them alone! They're just children! " I screamed ushering them through the crowd of cameras and microphones. I finally got them in to my car and we drove off.

We arrived at the Dot safely away from all the reporters. "Thank you Manny! They just swarmed us… ww couldn't get away." Jenna said. "The media is saying there was some sort of a pact… you all made to all get pregnant? Is it true ?" I asked not really sure if I wanted the answer. "I don't under stand what you even mean by pact?" Jenna said with a hit of nervousness. "You know an agreement. Did you!" I asked waiting on them to break. "No!" Maya said looking away. Then her mother came and shuttled them away askinv me to leave. I could hear her talking to the girls as I walked to my car "people are trying to make your getting pregnant into something ugly… I'm not thrilled about the situation, but it's God's will. You girls have a steap enough hill to climb without me kicking you all the way up." Mary told them. Maya was lucky to have that support I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delays in my stories , I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl almost 2 weeks ago. She is perfect and taking up a lot of my writing time lol. I wish I could give you all a schedule ob my stories, but sadly I write when I can. I had three chapters for all my stories ready and then something happened and I lost everything :( in honor of my precious little darling Aislinn Alyssabess this chapter you will get the first birth of "the Degrassi pregnancy pact" it will be a roller coaster of emotions so enjoy.

Xoxo, the SparKILLER

Chapter 6

Manny's POV

I had been in touch with all the girls, but had to return to NYC for my studies. After I finished my last class of the day I would rerurn to Degrassi. I would be on holiday break for the next three and a half weeks. It was very important for me to help the girls tell their story. All the major news stations were only focused on the numbers. They didn't care about the girls or why they felt like becoming mothers at such a young age was their oColumbian.

The girls would text and send pictures of their swollen bellys. Tell me about the cute outfit of crib set they found online. Most were in my mind still a bit delusional about what was really going on. Maya seemed to have a more realistic idea of becoming a mother , more so than the others. The others seemed to be in la la land, that everything would be all sunshine and lollipops.

Clare told me about all of her dreams of attending Columbia , and becoming a journalist. Since becoming pregnant she had it in her head that being a mother was all she'd ever do in life. I told her over and over again that she could still follow her dreams, but she wouldn't hear of it. She told me about her purity vow, and her family's involvement in the church. Then when her parents divorced, everything changed… she lost her faith followed by her virginity.

Jenna never had a family of her own. Her mom had left, and her dad gone for months at a time leaving her in the care of family members. I think she felt the need for a family and created her own.

Alli had a very strict up bringing. The pressure to be perfect was too much for her. When she started acting out and rebelling against her family's rules, they gave up on her for not being the picture perfect daughter. I felt Alli was just looking for someone to love her for who she is.

Bianca, her story was one I had heard several times with teen parents. Her mother had her when she was very young, never knowing her father. No, family to help guide her. Her mother like most teen moms worked two dead in jobs just to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table. Bianca jad it beat into her head by society that she would be just like her mother. Instead of fighting to prove everyone wrong, she had succumb to the stereotype of the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Like Jenna she wanted so desperately to feel loved, having a baby was the only way she thought she could have that.

Maya, seemed to be more of a mystery to me. Two loving parents, brought up in the church. Her mother constantly talking to her about sex, and how important it was to wait. I wonder how different her life would be if her mother preached safe sex, and not just abstinence.

All of the girls were very intelligent. Clare, Alli, Jenna were part of the schools gifted program. Bianca was a member of the academic team. Maya, was a musical prodigy playing the cello. All these girls had options, options to have amazing lives.

My phone rang while I was driving trying to psychoanalysis the girls interrupting my thoughts. "Hello? Calm down Alli… I will be there in about 30 minutes." I said and hung up the phone. Jenna was in labor, the fantasy was about to become reality for the girls. I knew they were all scared whether they'd admit it or not.

I drove to the hospital and met up with Maya on my way in. She didn't know anymore than I did, she looked pale and a bit disconnected. I made way to front desk and we were directed to maturity. We made it up to the 4th floor, before I could ask the nurse for her room number I heard a distinct cry. I walked around the corner to find Jenna on a cot in the hallway hooked up to an IV. The hospital staff hadn't moved her into a room, and seemed to be ignoring her crys of pain. Alli and Bianca were stand beside her, K.C. was standing towards her feet leaning against a wall. He looked pale, and seemed to be in shock.

"It hurts! " Jenna cried. "I know." I said taking her hand to comfort her. "Have the nurse give you another shot of morphine." Alli replied to Jenna's whimper of pain. "She ripped pretty bad, it took 37 stitches to close her up." Bianca said. I know understood the reason K.C. looked sick. "She ripped where?" Maya questioned. "Down there dummy! " Bianca said looking at Maya. "You had a boy, right?" I asked and K.C. nodded still looking half sick. "Healthy? " I asked. "He was having some trouble breathing, they put him in the NICU in an oxygen tent." K.C. Answered. Tears were flowing from Maya's eyes and she took off running down the hall towards the elevator. Jenna grasped my hand tighter crying in pain. "It hurts" "I know." I replied trying to comfort her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm having a bit of writers block on We Found Love In A Hopeless. Place and I Will Possess Your Heart. I just can't get my words right for the story to be just how I want it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter for The Degrassi Pregnancy Pact.

Chapter 7

Maya's POV

I just freaked out, I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. It seemed like everything went wrong with Jenna's labor. She was in terrible pain, the baby was in an oxygen tent. I couldn't handle everything, so I ran. I ran out of the maternity ward, down three flights of steps and outside of the hospital. I collapsed on a bench outside the doors, my head in my hands, and the tears I had held in for so long finally sprung free from my eyes.

I ran my hands over my slightly swollen abdomen, I cried harder thinking of everything that could go wrong with my little one. I couldn't even handle hearing what Jenna had went through, how was I going to deal if it's me and my baby.

K.C. looked like he was disgusted and ready to run. He used to look at Jenna with love and admiration. The farther along she was in her pregnancy the more beat down he looked. He never smiled anymore. I started to wonder if he resented Jenna and the baby. I couldn't handle it if Owen felt that way towards me. Even tho we had made a so called pact, I would of been pregnant before the deal was made. That would make it a accident. Neither of us took any precautions to not get pregnant, so it was both of us who knew what could happen. I tried to rationalize everything in my mind. I couldn't deal with this right now, and my tears continued to roll off my cheek. There was two things that I was certain of, that I loved Owen and I loved pur baby.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before walking home. I needed to see Owen so he could insure me that things would be alright. Our parents had been funny about allowing us to spend any time together since they found out about the baby. We could only be with each other with an adult in the room or during school hours. I needed to talk with him just the two of us.

"Maya are you alright?" I heard Clare ask walking towards me from the parking lot. Eli was holding on to her waist to make sure she didn't slip in the snow. "I'm fine." I said mustering up a fake smile. "You don't look like you're fine." she said taking a seat next to me, and placing her hand on my back. Clare was so nurturing, and Eli was so supportive of everything she did I knew they'd be great parents. "Jenna, had some trouble and the baby isn't breathing like he should … it just scared me." I finally admitted. "I know it's scary, but you can't focus on everything that could go wrong or else you'll drive yourself crazy." she said in a soothing tone. "Maya, would you like a ride home? It's too cold for you to walk." Eli asked. "I really don't want to go home, I need to talk to Owen." I said letting out a breath of disappointment. "Still not allowed to be alone with him?" Clare asked and I just nodded.

She looked at Eli and they both smiled. They always seemed to know just what the other was thinking. Eli pulled out his phone, and walked a few feet away to make a call. Clare pulled out her phone and made a call. "Hello Mrs. Matlin. Could Maya keep me company for a few hours this evening? I have been having dizzy spells and both Eli and Jake have to work. I just don't want to be alone." Clare lied to my mother in the most convincing tone. "Great thank you Mrs. Matlin!" she said and hung up. "You're staying with me tonight. However, your mother insists we stop by the Dot and grab a healthy dinner before we head to my house." Clare smiled. "Owen, will be over around 7PM he has to help his parents put up the Christmas tree." Eli said with a smirk.

After Clare visted Jenna for a few minutes the three of us headed to the Dot since it was already 5:30PM. "Hey, girls. How's Jenna and the baby?" my mom asked. My eye's started to tear up, but Clare took that as a que and told mom about the dramatic birth. "That's too bad, I'll say an extra pray for them tonight. Now, follow me to the kitchen and I'll pack you girls up some dinner. I made chicken and noodles with mashed potatoes and green beans. You took grab containers and fix yourselves up some nice salads." my mom said fixing us to go boxes. Clare and I made up our salads while handed us a bag to put our food in. "I put extra in for your brother and Eli for after work. "My mom said smiling and we headed out.

"You're lucky to have a mother like that Maya! " Clare stated smelling the chicken and noodles in the bag. "I really am!" I replied thinking of my friends mothers. I really did have the most caring and supportive one.

After we ate we started a movie as I waited on Owen to show up. I was getting tired and clare was half asleep laying on the couch when the doorbell rang. I jumped up to answer. Owen, wrapped his arms around me and placed his lips against mine, I felt my heart flutter. "I missed you Maya." he said shutting the door behind him. My cheeks turned pink, and I bit my bottom lip concealing my smile. "I've missed you too."

"I'm going on up to bed. You two can take Jake's room, he's spending the week up at the cabin." Clare said yawning and heading up stairs.

We grabbed a couple DVD's and headed up to Jake's room. It was messy and smelled a bit musty, but the bed was made and took a seat while Owen started a movie. After the movie was in he joined me on the bed. "So, Eli said you were upset. That you needed to spend time with me?" he asked. I told him about Jenna and the baby. By the time I told him about 37 stitches he was pale. "Wow, I hope you don't have anything that traumatic."he said putting an arm around me. "You love me right?" I asked. "More than anything." he said. We laid in each other's arms, when suddenly I felt a jolt in my stomach. "Oh!" I said placing my hand on my stomach. "Is everything alright? " he asked jumping up as if I were hurt. I chuckled and grabbed his hand placing it on my belly. "Wow! There really is a little person in there!" he exclaimed. "I think she likes when we're together." I said smiling as Owen passionately encased my lips for a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8

Owen's POV

I lie there with Maya curled up in my arms as I stare at the ceiling. I have been a ball of mixed emotions ever since I found out Maya was pregnant with my child.

I'm 17 almost 18, with Maya only 15 and wouldn't turn 16 till summer. My dad said if her parents wanted they could press charges of statutory rape due to our age difference. Maya was around 4 months now, and her parents hadn't pressed charges yet. However, I was scared that they still might.

I knew I loved Maya, and that we would be married one day and start a family. I just thought that all that wouldn't come until we were older. Finished with university, had good jobs, and life experience. I knew every time we would have sex, pregnancy was a possibility. I was too cought up in the moment to care. Maya was kind, beautiful, and intelligent. She had so many opportunities ahead of her. Me I was a C student at best, my only talents were football and hockey. I knew years ago those were my key to university, and getting out of this town.

With a baby on the way, I had to step up and support Maya and the baby. No, place wanted to hire me when I could only work a few hours a week with hockey. I was so torn on what to do, quit school and sports to support my family. Just to make minimum wage at a dead end job, or stay in school and play sports to get a full ride to university then be able to properly take care of them.

I know Maya expected a ring and a proposal. I wasn't ready for that just yet. Part of felt like this was just a bad dream, and I'd wake up any moment and everything would be back to normal. Maya really seemed to be at piece with her pregnancy, I'd constantly find her rubbing her stomach and humming a sweet tune. She would read any book about pregnancy and babies she could get her hands on. She did have this glow, and it was beautiful.

Last night everything was a little more real for me, when I felt our child kicking. It was the most amazing, yet scariest thing ever. For the first time to me it had made it's presence know. How could you love something so much, but be absolutely petrified at the same time.

My thoughts were disrupted as Maya started to stir. Her eyes slightly opened, and she gave me a small smile. "You stayed." she softly said. I kissed her forehead, "you were too beautiful to leave." I said being extremely honest. "I can't wait till I get to wake up to you every morning." she announced with a huge yawn. I kissed her forehead again, and told her I needed to get to Drew's since that's where my parents thought I was. She grumbled a bit, but understood.

I told her I'd be over this evening to visit even if it meant her parents would be watching us like hawks. Kissed her passionately slid on my shoes, and jacket and left.

I arrived at the Torres house and went in the basement doors that Drew had left unlocked for me. The sun was just starting to come up, and I tried to be as quiet as possible. Adam was sitting on the couch with a plate of toaster waffles, playing a video game. "Hey, Owen! How's Maya?" he asked shoving half a waffle in his mouth. "Good… I got to feel the baby kick last night." I answered. "Wow! That's cool! " he said pouring more syrup on his plate. "Yeah, it is. It really made things real." I sighed. "Drew, needs something like that to make everything real. I can't believe he just ignores the fact he's going to be a dad. I feel bad for Bianca doung everything alone." Adam said shaking his head. "Hopefully, he'll come around." I said grabbing another controller to join his game, so for just a few moments I could forget about becoming a father.


	9. Chapter 9

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 9

Manny's POV

Alli had asked me to go with her when she told Johnny about her pregnancy. The two had been in touch since finding out, but she felt like this was a conversation to be held face to face. Johnny had been away at university, and would be home for the holiday break.

She had told me about their relationship, how it had always been rocky. He wasn't thrilled that he had fallen for a girl so much younger than him. How he'd treat her in private opposed to how he'd treat her around his friends. I myself would of took that as a big red flag, and ended the relationship right there and then.

She told me about their first real conversation at school sponsored camping trip, to loosing her virginity to him in an abandoned van at the ravine, to no matter what happened their paths in life always seemed to bring them back to each other.

As any girl would be Alli was nervous to tell him. She tried to conceal her 5 month baby bump under a baggy sweater she paired with leggings and boots. We helped Anya in the kitchen preparing Christmas Eve dinner, while Sav played with Xander in the living room.

Anya told me her pregnancy story, how Sav disobeyed his parents to stick by her side. How hard it has been working, finishing high school, taking care of Xander, and working on her relationship with Sav. Dinner was just getting set out on the table when there was a knock on the door. Alli quickly straightened up her sweater before running to the door.

Johnny looked different than the pictures Alli had shown me. His hair was shorter, and he'd seemed to gain some muscle. He spoke very eloquently for the punk Alli had told me wlhe once was. University seemed to have changed him for the better. He embraced Alli in a sweet hug, she smiled softly as they walked into the living room introducing the two of us.

We all gathered at the table, and talked about everything that has been going on in our lives. Alli was very quiet, knowing why I decided to break the ice a bit.

"So, my story on the teen pregnancy spike at Degrassi is going well." I said as Alli's eyes grew bigger. "I've seen a little about it on the news, so your working with Anya and Sav then?" Johnny asked. "Well, I have talked with them. I mostly focus on the younger girls who are pregnant right now." I said as Alli kicked me under the table. Johnny's eye grew larger and he choked a bit on his food. His eye's quickly moved to Alli. "Backwoods, are you trying to tell me something ?" he finally managed say. He had fear in his eyes. Alli eyes were now tearing up as she grabbed his hand pulling it to her stomach. His hand stayed there for a few minutes, his face was pale. It was hard to read how this situation would turn out. They both sat there in silence, until Xander squealed and started blowing raspberries. That seemed to bring Johnny back to reality.

He quickly stood up his hands were shaking. " I can't deal with this!" he said looking at Alli, then walked out the door. Alli began to sob into Anya's arms. "Go after him Sav!" Anya said looking scared. "Give him some space to process everything." Sav replied as he started clearing the table.

I helped Sav clean up dinner while Alli bawled like a baby in Anya's arms. "I shouldn't of butted in." I told Sav as we were washing dishes. "I really thought Johnny was a good guy. Part of wants to believe he just needed some air and would be back, but it's been a long time. I guess I should of went after him." Sav said.

Sav and I finished up in the kitchen. He took Xander in to get ready for bed while I joined Anya in comforting Alli on the couch. About the time I sat down there was a knock on the door. Alli looked up in desperation, while Anya went to the door.

Johnny appeared holding a single rose. "Backwoods, I'm sorry. I needed time to let everything sink in. You have to admit that was a lot of information to take in. I promise you that I will be the best dad I can be to our child." Johnny said as Alli jumped into his arms


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bianca's POV

Christmas had come and gone. My mom had got me a few maternity outfits and crib from the 2nd hand shop. She had finally come to terms with my pregnancy. I knew she had to work overtime just to buy them, and they were a peace offering after several harsh arguments.

I was nearing the 6th month of my pregnancy, Drew still refused to acknowledge me or the baby. I thought maybe he would come around, but he hadn't.

I had an ultrasound appointment this afternoon, and my mom was working so Manny had agreed to go with me so I didn't have to be alone. I was meeting her at the Dot so I could tell her a little more of my story before hand.

I grabbed a booth and waited for Manny. Mrs. Matlin took my order and brought me a banana milkshake my latest craving. I was sipping my milkshake while reading over my baby name book, when I saw Drew, Adam, and a girl with strawberry blonde hair walk in. I don't think either Drew or Adam saw me. I sat and watched as Drew played with the girls hair, and whispered in her ear, she would just giggle.

Mrs. Matlin brought me my B.L.T and fries, she must of noticed Drew as well. "Life isn't always fair Bianca. I'm sorry that Drew can't be a man. Maybe you're better off without him." Mrs. Matlin said leaning down to hug me.

When Drew leaned in to kiss the girl, I'd had it. I marched over to their table, Drew's eyes were huge. Adam stood up to give me a hug. "Hi! I'm Becky Baker! My family just moved here from Florida! " the perky girl jumped up extending her hand. "Bianca! " I said ignoring her hand. "B , why don't you go away no one wants you around… slut!" Drew standing trying to go between Becky and myself. "Drew! Adam screamed. "Drew, what's going on here?" Becky asked grabbing onto Drew's arm. "Nothing Becky! " Drew turned to say to her. "You, want to know what's going on little miss sunshine." I replied. "Bianca just go!" Drew shouted. "What's going on here is your boyfriend Drew here got me pregnant, and now refuses to be a man and take responsibility! Wait and see he'll knock you up and leave you too." I spit out with venom, and walked back to my booth. "She's a lier Becky! She's the school slut." Drew told her right as Adam punched him square in the jaw. "Oh, Drew!" Becky exclaimed. Dropping to her knees besides Drew. "I'm fine." Drew announced. "Oh, it looks like you need some ice." Becky said pouring her water over Drew's head and following Adam over to join me.

Drew ran out of the Dot in embarrassment. "You okay B?" Adam said sitting beside me. "I'll be fine Adam." I said hugging him. "Let's try this again. I'm Becky, it's nice to meet you Bianca." Becky said this time I shook her hand.

"Just because my brothers being a douche canoe, I want to know my nephew or niece. If that's okay? " Adam asked sort of blushing. "I think that would be great Adam." I replied hugging him again.

Manny soon joined us and Adam, Becky and I told her about the events before she arrived. Adam took great pleasure in telling her about punching his brother. He reinacted it in slow motion a few times as we all laughed.

I looked at the clock on the wall, and noticed we needed to leave for my ultrasound. "B, can I go?" Adam asked. "Sure, that would be nice Adam." I replied as Manny smiled. "I have to meet up with my parents soon, we still have a lot of unpacking to do. It was nice to meet all of you." Becky said heading for the door.

We arrived at the clinic and I signed in at the desk and waited. After being called back I laid on the table while Manny and Adam took a seat to my right. Doctor Scott came in and I pulled my top up slightly as he put the cold blue gel on my stomach and started movthe doppler around. He took measurements, he told me everything looked good. Then asked if I wanted to know the baby's gender. "Yes!" I said excited. "Well, Bianca you have a healthy baby girl." he announced! I smiled as Adam gripped my hand tighter. "I have a niece! " Adam said. "I'll be right back with your picture." Doctor Scott said handing me a wash cloth to clean the gel off my stomach. "Doc, could I get one? My brother may be worthless… but I'm sure my mom would love to see her granddaughter." Adam said shyly. Doctor Scott nodded and headed out.

"So, Drew told your parents? " I questioned. "No, but they should know… mom could use another girl in her life since Gracie's gone." Adam smiled.

A/N

I know several of you want Drew to step up. Now your probably mad at me for this chapter ? all I can tell you is keep reading, and don't hate me just yet!

Xoxo,

The SparKILLER


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Manny's POV

I was back in NYC working my vlog and finishing my degree. My vlog had more than tripled since I started telling the girls stories. I missed being near the girls, but I talked to them all the time, texting, emailing, or phone calls. They were able to reach me at pretty much all hours.

Jenna and K.C. were able to bring baby Tyson home after four weeks. She would sometimes call around 3AM, and just cry. K.C. had started emailing me concerned with Jenna's behavior. We were both pretty sure she had post partum depression. She cried all the time and had to be forced to hold Ty.

Clare was due soon, Eli had promised to call me when it was time. Even though it was an eight hour drive, I promised I'd be there as soon as I could. Clare's brother Jake had decided not to return to Degrassi after holiday break, and found a job in construction. Clare moved in with Eli at his parents and as of our last conversation hos parents were overjoyed to have her and their soon to born grandson with them.

Johnny went back to T.U. to finish his year, and to his job at the campus library. He promised to be at as many appointments as possible, and was sending money to help out with expenses. About a week ago they had their ultrasound and found out that Alli was having twins. The doctor was 80% sure they were having a boy and a girl. Alli said she was looking into graduating early so she could join Johnny at T.U.

I hadn't heard much from Maya and Bianca, but sure that everything was okay. The other girls had kept me updated.

I had just went to the gym for a spinning class, and was heading home to do some research. It was a typical Saturday for me. I unlocked the door to my apartment and collapsed on my couch, when my phone rang. "Manny It's Eli. Clare is in labor." he said sounding a bit nervous. "I'll head your way." I replied and hung up the phone. I grabbed a quick shower, and packed an over night bag before locking up and heading out.

I placed my camera on my dashboard and decided I'd update my vlog while I drove. "Hello, I'm Manuela Santos with . today I'm heading back to Toronto with a story update. Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy are about to meet their child for the first time. I wasn't expecting this call today, but like most teen moms she is going into labor early. She's only three weeks from her due date, so it's not what would considered a life threatening scenario. A full-term pregnancy lasts about 40 weeks. A baby that delivers before 37 weeks is a premature baby, or "preemie." In some cases, premature labor that begins too early in pregnancy can be stopped by medications and bed rest. Other times, the baby has to be delivered early for the health of the mother or infant. The earlier a baby is born, the more risk there is of respiratory, digestive, vision, cognitive, and other problems. A very-low-birth-weight baby weighs less than 3.3 pounds. Babies that small may need to be put on a ventilator in a hospital's neonatal care unit for help with breathing after birth." I said then reaching over to hit the stop button before, hitting crazy bumper to bumper traffic.

Eli's POV

I sat in the hallway scared, my parents were both there assuring me everything would be okay. Clare was getting an epidural, so they made us all leave the room. I had been calm for Clare the whole 4hours we'd been at the hospital, but the moment I left her side. Every emotion I had came pouring out.

"Eli, have you taken your meds today? " CeCe my mom asked. I shook my head yes, knowing they were the first thing I had grabbed when Clare's water had broke. I knew without my bipolar meds I'd be no help to her.

"You can come back in now." a nurse said opening up the door to Clare's room. I rushed back to her side, and took her hand. My parent's followed suit taking a seat in the empty chairs on the left side of the room. She looked more comfortable and relaxed with the meds , and was even drifting off to sleep. I listened to the the monitors hooked to her stomach, and watched every contraction. Some times she'd grip my hand or winse in pain, but nothing like it was before.

Maya's POV

I sat in the waiting room of maternity along with Alli, Bianca, Adam, and Jake. Owen was at hockey tournament his team was playing in. Bullfrog and CeCe would periodically come by to give us updates, but it had been over an hour since our last.

Jenna had called to check in a few times apologizing that she couldn't be there. Ty had been sick, K.C. and Lisa were both ar working leaving her at home.

Alli, had been texting Johnny who was working at the UT library. He had promised her he'd drive to the hospital after work.

Adam had been talking about his date with Becky from the evening before. They'd became pretty close since she had moved here. She was okay with Adam being transgender, even though it was a bit confusing for her at first. Adam took great pride in the fact that she'd chose Adam over Drew. Both Adam and Becky had been very supportive of Bianca. Adam said his niece needed a male roll model, and Drew didn't seem to be coming around it would be him.

There were rumors flying around that Drew's new girlfriend Tori who was in grade 9 was pregnant. Bianca was pretty upset when she'd first heard them going around campus, but it only assured her she was better off without him.

The Torres parents who weren't thrilled about the news of Bianca and the baby at first. Had been helping Bianca as much as they could. Audra, was even planning a baby shower for Bianca at the end of the month.

Jake had found a construction job and was enjoying being out doors. He hadn't taken the news of his dad and Clare's mom abandoning them well. He said staying at the house, only upset him more.

CeCe poked her head in the room. We all looked up in anticipation. "We will have a baby within the hour."she stated. I smiled and Alli must of noticed the tears in CeCe's eyes because she softly spoke, "is everything okay ?" "both Clare and the baby's heart rate are dropping with the contractions. The doctor is preparing the O.R. for a emergency Csection." she said as she walked back down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Manny's POV

I opened the door to the waiting room, everyone looked up anxiously. Everyone gave me an update on Clare's status.

The girls all gave me updates on themselves, but mostly we sat there. The concerns for Clare and the baby overwhelming everyone.

Eli's mother peeked in the door. "We have a healthy baby boy! Clare's doing great! She's in recovery. You all can come peek in the nursery to him." she said. We all followed her down the hallway.

We all lined up in front of the glass window to see Eli and the baby. The baby looks healthy, pink, a bit chubby for being early, with dark hair, squalling his head off as the nurse gave him a bath.

"Do you know how much he weighed?" I asked. "The nurse said he was 6lbs 6oz… that's a pretty big baby for little Clara bell." Eli's dad Bullfrog laughed. "The cord was rapped around his neck, that's why his heart rate would drop when she'd have a contraction." CeCe announced. "I'm glad everything worked out for the best." I replied smiling. "Does he have a name?" Alli asked. Bullfrog gently knocked on the door to get Eli's attention. "What's my grandsons name?" he asked. "Noah." Eli answered.

After they took Clare to her room we all visited for just a few minutes, so she could get some rest.

Bianca left with Adam and Becky, and I gave Alli and Maya a lift to the Dot. It was a pretty quiet ride back. You could tell they were both getting worried about their upcoming deliveries.

About two blocks from the Dot, my phone rang. It was Emma in a panic. She told me that the school board had just fired her father as Principal of Degrassi . They used him as a scapegoat, pinning the whole "pact" leak to the media on him.

"They can't fire him!" Alli cried. "Well, was their a pact?" I asked as they were all getting out of the car. They both looked at each other. "You can't say anything to anyone!" Alli stated. "Maybe if you could just.." I said as I was disrupted. "Maya! So it is true? You planned this?" Owen asked walking up behind them. Her tears started falling , and Owen took off with Maya chasing behind him.

Owen wasn't the only one who had overheard our conversation. "Leave these girls alone! You're not helping them, you're only making things worse by giving them negative attention. You have no idea what it's like to be a mother! " Mary Matlin screamed at me before taking off to comfort Maya.

I drove straight back to New York, in the pouring rain. It gave me a long time to think. I knew that their stories needed to be told, but first their was another story that was long over due.

I put on dry clothes, pulled my soaking wet hair up in a ponytail, turned on my camera and started to talk.

"Hi, this is Manuela Santos with . The Vlog that deals with real teen issues from around the globe. For the last several months I've been updating you on the teen pregnancy spike at Degrassi Community School in Toronto. Tonight I was told that I had no right to give these girls advise, because I wasn't a mother. Truth is I have every right. Several years ago I was 16, in love, and not willing to wait. Naturally I became pregnant, my boyfriend took the news very well. He thought we could make things work, and raise the baby. I thought we were too young, so I told him I had an abortion. Luckily my dad was transferred and my family moved away. The truth is it was too late to have an abortion. So, I continued on with my pregnancy after 36 hours of labor I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. I put him up for adoption, I lied and said I didn't know who the father was… so he couldn't contest the adoption. "

I clicked off the camera and cried myself to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

One maybe two chapters left of this story.

I'm taking a break from "We Found Love In A Hopeless Place " and "I Will Possess Your Heart " for a while.

I started a one shot a few days ago that has turned into over 7,000 words that is about 80% finished, I now have to break it up into chapters. So, look for my new Owen story "I Still Dream Of You " to be up soon.

Xoxo,

The SparKILLER


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Manny's POV

It's been a week since I returned from Degrassi and posted my story on my vlog. I hadn't heard a word from any of the girl's. I had honestly expected a hateful call from Craig, but I hadn't heard a peep.

Sunday morning, I had just returned from the laundry room in my building. I was folding and putting away close when my phone went off. I didn't recognize the number, so I let my voicemail get it and went back to putting away my laundry.

I had popped popcorn and I settled on the couch to start a movie. It seemed like my life was pretty empty without the girls keeping me updated. I knew I had lost their trust in one quick moment. I had let my inner journalist take over, and didn't think about their feelings being hurt and their lives being impacted. It was a horrific feeling, I never intended on being the bad guy.

The next morning, I was awakened by my phone ringing. It was the same number from yesterday. I again let voicemail pick up, as I rolled over and went back to sleep.

After my classes I had returned home. My phone was beeping I had 4 voice messages from the number I didn't recognize. I listened closely as they played. "Manny. It's Mary Matlin, we've all seen your latest vlog and I believe it's in your best interest to be at the council meeting on Friday. I would like to apologize for everything I said to you. I now see you had the girls best interest at heart."

The rest of the messages were simply "please, come Friday to the meeting."

My head was reeling, I was so torn on what to do. Should I go back and face past, or move on with my life? I just laid back on the couch to think.

Maya's POV

Owen was still avoiding me, he was still very angry. As supportive as he had been, it was killing me that he wouldn't hear me out. I know what he over heard sounded wrong. If he'd just give me the chance to speak, to tell him I would of already been pregnant before any such concept of the pact was thought of, I know he'd understand, he would be my rock once again. This silence was killing me.

Bianca and I had went to the hockey game on Wednesday. I tried to talk to Owen, but he just walked away as soon as he saw me. Bianca, had been approached by Tori. She apologized to B for everything. Explaining that Drew had left her the moment that he found out she was pregnant too. Drew, really was an idiot. Now Owen was acting just like him.

Manny's vlog had us all thinking if we were doing the right thing. "Maybe adoption would be the right thing to do." Jenna said through tears after watching. Were we doing what was best for our babies? We all now wondered what to do.

Now, it is Friday and mom insisted on all of coming to the council meeting. We all sat in the back, Clare and Jenna both showing up at the last minute. K.C. and Eli home watching the babies, so they could join us.

Right as it was getting ready to start Nurse Nelson walked in with Manny. I didn't think I'd see Manny again after my mother telling her to leave us alone. They sat down at the end of our row, I leaned over as much as I could to speak to her. "What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Your mother invited me, she said it was very important that I be here." Manny answered as the meeting started.

I wondered why mom would say that it was important for her to be here. Manny's views and my mothers were complete polar opposites.

My thoughts were broken as my mother began to speak. I couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said, my mind was still wondering. Thoughts of why my mom asked Manny to come, if Owen would ever speak to me again, if I would be raising this baby alone, if I'd cry all the time like Jenna. My mind was a mess.

"I believe it's in the best intrest to allow Degrassi to offer a sex education class for the families who wish for their children to learn more than abstinence. With that being said, I would also like to step down as head of the council. I am needed more at home with my family." my mom announced and walked out the door.

Both Manny and I took off after her. "Why did you do that Mary? " Manny questioned. "I did what was best for everyone. Now, Degrassi will have other options… hopefully it will help so other young girls don't face such hardships." mom answered embracing me into a hug.

Manny's POV

I stood outside desperately needing air. It was times like this I wished I had a cigarette or a drink in my hand, something to help calm my nerves.

"Manny." I heard a voice say. I turned to see Craig standing behind me. "You come run me out of to run me out of town, cause I'll let you this time." I said trying not to meet his eyes. "I'm going to look for him." he simply replied. I shook my head, not knowing what to say. "I knew you weren't a monster." he said putting his hands on my shoulders. "I could of been." I sighed. "Do, you want me to let you know when I find him?" he questioned. "No, I did what was best for both him and me." I replied. "Okay." he said and walked off.

A/N

One more chapter left. I hope to have it up before Monday!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Manny's POV

It has been 16 years since I first met the girls, 15 years since my book was first published. It had been a huge success. It was even on Oprah's must book club. The girls names were all changed to protect their identities, but I was able to share my profits from the sales to help them all out.

I stayed in touch with everyone throughout the years.

Jenna and K.C. decided they were too young to be parents. They placed Ty in a good home with an open adoption. They spilt up shortly after. Jenna went on to become a recording artist in Nashville, while K.C. went to university to become a social worker. They still communicate with each other and visit Ty together for holidays and his birthday. Neither of them married or had any other children to date.

Alli gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl named Caleb Jonathan, and Calli Joanna. Johnny stayed by her side. She was able to graduate early and join Johnny in university. They were married the day Alli turned 18. Johnny is a English teacher at a school for at risk youths, while Alli is working to become an ob/gyn. They are expecting another boy in late September.

Bianca, finished high school and went to work at a factory. Her daughter Bailey has seen Drew 4 times in her life. He never came around, and Bailey has at least four half sibalings that Drew also refuses to acknowledge. Bianca, works a lot to keep a roof over their heads, and is not happy that her daughter has followed in her footsteps and will be becoming a mother in 4 months, making Bianca a grandmother at 30 years old.

Clare and Eli married shortly after Noah's birth. They were planning their future, her grade 11year of high school Clare found a lump on her back and was diagnosed with cancer. She fought very hard for a year and a half, when the cancer took her from us. Leaving Eli to cate for Noah alone and heartbroken. Eli and Noah moved to NYC where Eli attended NYU, just as he had promised Clare he would. He is now a successful film director, and will be directing a movie he wrote in Clare's honor. He said it is their love story.

Maya and Owen never patched their relationship. Owen is a great father to Harper. Owen went on to be a pro hockey player for the Toronto Maple Leafs, Maya went to TU and is now a music teacher. They meet up once a week for a family dinner with Harper. Neither of them has been linked to anyone else romantically. If you ask me they're still in love, but can't get over the past.

As for me, I got married about 5 years ago to wonderful guy named Jay. We are looking into adoption to start our family. After Craig found our son, I couldn't stay away. I finally broke down and meet this great kid named Daniel. I'm very proud of his accomplishments in life, and he is proud of mine. I know I did what was best for him, and he thanks me for it.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
